pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Oh Kai Tak!
Oh Kai Tak! is an episode that when Kai Tak opened, Phineas, Ferb and all of his friends went to Kai Tak with their Paper Pelican with very very fast engines. Episode summary When Phineas and Ferb are eating their breakfast while watching TV News, they saw that Kai Tak was back while Chep Lap Kok is for general aviation. Then, Phineas plans to go to Kai Tak with their Paper Pelican. But then he remembered the Paper Pelican crashed on the water. He plans to build another one but this time with engines and landing gears. They asked all their friends (Best friends and normal friends) to build the plane in 10 minutes while Linda and Lawrence went to the Gogolplex Mall very long. They sucsesfully created the plane in 5 minutes. They took off from Maple Drive. Then they were driving across the Atlantic, the Medetirainian Sea, Middle East and China. Then when they are in Hong Kong, Phineas contact the Kai Tak tower. The ATC accepted it. Phineas called all the passengers to wear their seatbelts for the dangerous approach to Runway 13. When they were approaching the airport, they saw that it was really hard. On Kowloon Bay, Leo and his gang (from Little Eienstiens) saw the plane approaching. Phineas and Ferb was working very hard to land. Phineas then were surprised when they landed in Kai Tak. But when he get out from the aircraft, police came. But in time, he pressed the 'No Police' button. They were a sucsess. They then walk around Kowloon, taking photos of all aircrafts landing. While taking photos, Isabella kissed Phineas because it was a sucsessed. After taking all the photos, they went back to Danville across the Pacific Ocean. When they all get back to their own homes, Phineas show Candace their Kai Tak photos. Candace was shocked to hear that and gets jealous of Phineas and Ferb because Phineas didn't make Candace follow them. But Phineas said that they are going to Hong Kong in July. Songs *''Kowloon, Hong Kong'' *The Yellow Sidewalk (end credits) Running Gags The 'Too Young' line: ATC: Aren't you a little young to land on Kai Tak? Phineas: Of course not! ATC: Ok.. Ok... But you are still small!!! Cleared for landing. Ferb's line: When ready to take off Phineas: Flaps? Ferb: Check! When ready to land Phineas: 100%... Ferb: Check! In Kowloon Phineas: Beautiful scenery isn't it? Ferb: Yes but it will disturb everyone in their own beds. What'cha doin?: Isabella: Hi Phineas! What'cha doin? Phineas: Making a plane. Isabella: Driving where? Phineas: Kai Tak. Isabella: Wow.... Impossible. Phineas: No.... I know what are we gonna do today: TV News: Kai Tak is back!! Phineas: I know what are we gonna do today, Ferb. Going to Kai Tak! Hey, where's Perry?: Phineas: One more seat for... Hey, where's Perry? Perry's entrance to lair: None. Evil Jingle: None. The bird that runs into Phineas and Ferb's invention: The bird flies close to the engines when full throttle and gets sucked into the engines but there are no problems. Memorable Quotes 1.Phineas: Everyone! Wear you seatbelts because it's going to be a dangerous approach! Every passengers: AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 2. Leo: Did you saw that big plane just now? Gang: Yes. 3. Phineas: Touchdown. ATC: Contact ground on 11.23. 4. Phineas: Ahh... (Going out of the aircraft) Polices: Hands right up in the air! Phineas: Ferb, press the 'No Police' button! (Ferb presses it) A police: Why are we doing here? 5. Isabella: Phineas made it! Phineas! PHINEAS!! PHINEA... (Kisses Phineas.. on the lips so long!!) Phineas: Err.. You love me? Isabella: Heh heh... I finally kissed Phineas on the lips! This episode loses NSFBB Fans. ?? Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes